The ion implantation technology is a material surface modification technology which is developed and applied internationally in the last 30 years. The principle of the ion implantation includes: an ion beam with an energy magnitude of 100 keV is emitted to a material, atoms or molecules of the ion beam and the material may be subjected to a series of physical and chemical reaction, and then the emitted ions may lose their energy gradually and finally remain in the material. Therefore, an ingredient, a structure and a performance of a surface of the material may be changed, thereby optimizing the performance of the material surface or obtain new and good performance thereof.
During the ion implantation, firstly a glass substrate may be arranged horizontally on a platen of a substrate bearing device, and then the glass substrate may be switched to a vertical posture by the platen and scanned. During this process, pins of the platen may be in contact with a back of the substrate. In the related art, a top portion of each pin is ball-like and a contact area with the substrate is small, and the pins are fixed onto the platen, since a surface of the pin may be abraded as a service time thereof increases, static charges may occur when rotating the platen. In particular, when the supporting position of the pin is at an effective display region (i.e., A/A region) of the display panel, the thin film transistor may be adversely affected by the static charges discharged on the back of the glass substrate. As a result, bright-dark spots and white Mura may occur.